Balada Sasuke
by Afuri
Summary: "Haku itu laki-laki. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tetap seorang laki-laki!" Keaiban seorang Sasuke di bongkar disini.
1. Haku

Summary : "Haku itu laki-laki. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tetap seorang laki-laki!" Keaiban seorang Sasuke di bongkar disini. Fic gaje, rada ecchi, diusahain kagak jadi lemon wkwkwk

Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi

Genre : humor, parody

Chapter 1 : "Haku"

Rated : dijaga tetap T ;p

Pairing : pairingnya bakal ga tentu

Fic gaje, kumpulan drabbles alias cerita pendek, OOC. Kekekeke enjoy minna~

…...

"Haku!" jerit Sasuke membahana di siang bolong

"Iya tuan." Orang yang di panggil langsung datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Siapa Sas?" Tanya Naruto memandangi orang bernama Haku itu dari atas sampe bawah.

"Pembokat baru gue." Jawab Sasuke. "Ambilkan temen gue minum." Perintah Sasuke pada pembokatnya itu.

"Buset! Bening banget pembokat lo Sas!" Naruto terkagum-kagum ngeliat anak bernama Haku itu. Seperti yang di bilang Naruto, Haku emang bening banget. Kaca aja kalah bening! :p

Haku di karuniai Allah SWT kulit seputih salju, rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau bak gadis sunsilk dan juga wajah yang ayu bak mis unipred.

"Dapet darimana lo tuh pembokat?" Tanya Naruto yang makin penasaran.

"Kagak tau. Nyokap gue yang nyari." Jawab Sasuke. Ni anak berdua ngomongin orang kayak ngomongin barang aja -_-a

Ga lama kemudian si Haku balik bawa secangkir wedang jahe. Di kasihnya tuh wedang ke Naruto. Sasuke melongo.

"Woi! Punya gue mana!" bentaknya ke Haku. Haku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lah tadi tuan mintanya Cuma minum buat temannya." Kata Haku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bego! Gue jugalah! Bikin lagi sana!" sembur Sasuke. Haku manggut-manggut trus langsung ngacir darisana takut di gorok ama tuannya.

"Wah Sas, lu jangan kasar-kasar ma dia napa! Kasian tau!" omel Naruto.

"Apaan seh lo! Dia tuh bego banget tau! Kagak pernah di sekolahin kali ma maknya!" bantah Sasuke.

"Ah, biarin walau bego. Yang pentingkan tampilannya Sas!" Naruto mulai ngomong ga jelas.

Haku datang lagi. Kali ini bawain wedang jahe buat Sasuke. Setelah ngasih tuh jahe yang di campur sedikit racun tikus, Haku langsung ngacir takut di apa-apain ma tuannya yang rada stress itu.

"Wow aje gile bener-bener manteb ya Sas!" seru si Naruto.

"Apanya?"

"Itu pembokat lo! Napsu gue ngeliatnya!"

BRUSHH! Sasuke nyemburin wedang jahe yang dia minum *gagal dah rencana Haku buat ngracun dia*.

Ga ada angin, ga ada hujan, Sasuke ngakak kayak orang kesurupan.

"Bego lo!" seru Sasuke sambil masih ngakak.

"Apaan seh lo Sas! Ilpil gue liatnya!" ujar Naruto merinding.

"Lo tuh bego banget! Lo bilang apa tadi? Napsu? Buahahaha! Woey gue bilangin ya, Haku itu cowo tau!"

Naruto mangap denger kata-kata Sasuke. "Apa Sas?" Tanya Naruto kali aja dia tadi salah denger.

"Denger ya, Haku itu laki-laki. Lo napsu ngeliat cowok? Huahahaha! Sejak kapan lu demen ma bangsa lo sendiri hah?" Sasuke makin ngakak.

Naruto pingsan.

-o0O0o-

…

Next Chapter : "Shower" Sasuke mandi bareng pembokatnya?

…...


	2. Shower

Perhatian : fic ini mengandung unsur Ecchi, sedikit hentai, kata-kata kasar namun tidak membahayakan kesehatan karena bebas alkohol dan zero sugar xD

Disarankan untuk pembaca 16+

Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi

Genre : humor

Chapter 2 : "Shower"

Rated : dijaga tetap T ;p

Pairing : pairingnya bakal ga tentu

Fic gaje, kumpulan drabbles alias cerita pendek, OOC. Kekekeke

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dan kucing mengeong. Begitu pula Sasuke. Tapi dia langsung di lempar sepatu sama pak RT.

Setelah gagal karaoke di atap, dia beringsut-ingsut turun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Nyaris pingsan nyium bau keteknya sendiri, dia mutusin buat mandi. Sasuke melucuti semua bajunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi dasar sial showernya malah mati. Sambil misuh-misuh ngabsen penghuni kebun binatang ala arek suroboyoan, dia ngambil handuk buat nutupin 'itu'nya terus turun ke lantai bawah mau mandi di sana.

Bokap nyokapnya punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarnya mereka. Begitu juga abangnya, Itachi. Jadi udah pasti kalau kamar mandi 'umum' itu pasti kosong. Maka, dengan pedenya Sasuke langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa ngetuk pintu ataupun ngucapin salam dulu.

Sasuke segera melepas handuk yang membungkus keperjakaannya itu. Menggantung tuh handuk, lalu dia menuju bath up di balik tirai. Sebelum berendam Sasuke luluran terlebih dahulu pakai lulur mandi cap 'Ratu Ayu'. Sebenarnya Sasuke merinding dengar merknya. Apa boleh buat, kagak ada lulur cap 'Raja Ganteng' sich.

Lagi enak-enaknya Sasuke mandi, tanpa dia sadari ada orang lain masuk ke kamar mandi. Tuh orang juga dengan pedenya langsung masuk tanpa ngetuk pintu. Selesei melepas semua pakaian dan menguncir rambutnya yang panjang dan bikin setan-setan kuburan macam mbak kunti pada iri, dia ngebuka tirai yang menyembunyikan bath up plus diri Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya terdengar jeritan horror 2 orang bak korban perang yang mau di perkosa ama kura-kura ninja.

Bonyok Sasuke yang lagi main kuda-kudaan di kamar langsung menuju asal suara itu. Begitu juga ama Itachi yang lagi nonton Dora d'eksplorer di kamarnya. Bertiga mereka masuk ke kamar mandi 'umum' bersamaan.

Nyokap Sasuke pingsan, Bokapnya kumat ayannya dan Itachi berasa jadi orang bego waktu lihat ternyata Sasuke lagi bugil bersama pembokat mereka, Haku.

Sasuke langsung di sidang.

-----o0O0o-----

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter : "Sasuke di sidang"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Sasuke di Sidang

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya om Masashi

**Genre** : humor

**Rated** : dijaga tetap T ;p

**Pairing** : pairingnya bakal ga tentu

Fic gaje, kumpulan drabbles alias cerita pendek, OOC. Kekekeke

**Balada Sasuke**

_**Chapter 3 "Sasuke di Sidang"~**_

Setelah Sasuke berpakaian lengkap, dia di giring ke ruang keluarga untuk di sidang. Sementara Haku di kurung di kamarnya.

Suasana di ruang keluarga seluas lapangan basket itu begitu mendebarkan dan suram. Mirip sama suasana persidangan Ryan tukang jagal dari Jombang.

"Papah nggak nyangka bisa punya anak kayak kamu Sas!" ujar Fugaku., bokap Sasuke yang ayannya udah nggak kumat lagi.

"Papah salah paham!" protes Sasuke.

"Salah paham kepala loe hah?!" sembur Itachi. "Udah jelas-jelas kita lihat loe mau memperkosa Haku tadi!" tambahnya.

Sasuke melongo denger kata-kata abangnya. "What?! Ini nggak seperti yang loe pikir muka keriput!" bantah Sasuke sambil saling pelototan mata sama abangnya.

Sementara Mikoto, nyokap Sasuke nangis sejadi-jadinya meratapi anak laki-lakinya yang ternyata gay(?) itu.

"Jijay banget! Gue nggak nyangka punya adek homo!" ujar Itachi sambil smsan sayang-sayangan ama Joko temen sekampusnya.

"Sasuke kamu benar-benar mempermalukan nama keluarga Uchiha! Bisa-bisanya kamu ini jadi seorang homo!!"

"Tapi pah…"

"Diam! Nggak ada tapi-tapian!" Bokapnya terus nyerocos sampe Sasuke nggak punya kesempatan buat membela diri.

"Lagipula masak sama seorang pembokat?" Lanjut Fugaku. "Pasangan homo papah dulu aja anaknya Pak Mentri!" uajr Fugaku bangga.

Mikoto jantungan dan Sasuke langsung kejang-kejang.

"Buah jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya." Batin Itachi sweatdrop.

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Next Chapter** : _"Sakura"_


	4. Sakura

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kisimoto

**Genre** : humor

**Balada Sasuke**

_-Chapter 4-_

**by : RYUTARO's WIFE a.k.a Afuri KURAGE**

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama Sakura? Namanya udah tercemar alias menyebar seantero kampus. Itu semua berkat abang tukang bakso yang baik hati. Lantaran si Sakura udah ngutang 5 mangkok bakso, si abang jadi tereak-tereak pake toa manggil Sakura di seluruh penjuru kampus.

Sakura terlahir dengan sidikit cacat (what the?). Bener yaitu karena rambutnya yang PINK norak kayak tai ayam. Bukan sulap atau sihir, tapi nih rambut emank dari lahir udah kayak gini. Guiness book of record aja nyatet rambut Sakura sebagai rambut terunik sepanjang sejarah manusia. Para ahli di universitas Oxford bahkan pengen jadiin Sakura kelinci percobaan buat di teliti. Tapi di tolak oleh komisi HAM pembela hak asasi manusia dan hewan langka.

Kembali ke Sakura sendiri, ni anak seperti cewek-cewek kebanyakan punya cowok yang dia taksir. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si idola kampus, Sasuke Uchiha. Setiap ngeliat Sasuke entah kenapa napsu Sakura memuncak. Kayaknya feromon si Sasuke bener-bener bikin dia kagak tahan buat gituan. Tapi sayang tidak begitu adanya dengan Sasuke. Nggak tau kenapa setiap lihat Sakura, Sasuke malah jadi kebelet boker.

**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kampus….

Sakura Haruno si cewek pink jalan lenggak-lenggok ala peserta 'Take me Out'. Begitu melewati soerang cowok nggak penting Sakura berhenti lalu noleh kearah cowok itu.

"Apa sich loe liat-liat gue mulu daritadi!" cerocos Sakura yang lagi kumat ge-ernya.

"Jangan ge-er deh lo." Tuh cowok malah mesem-mesem nggak jelas.

"Kenapa sih lo norak banget! Cakep kagak, ancur iya!"

Tuh cowok tiba-tiba ngakak. Sakura melongo.

"gue bilangin ya, hot pan loe tuh belom di pasang resletingnya tau! Wakakakaka." Seru tuh cowok sambil ngakak nggak ketulungan.

Esoknya Sakura nggak masuk kampus selama seminggu.

-----o0O0o-----

**Next Chappie** : Sakura ke rumah Sasuke, _Sakura vs Itachi_


	5. Sakura vs Itachi

**Disclaimer :** Masashi-sensei

**Balada Sasuke**

_**~ Sakura vs Itachi~**_

by :** RYUUTAROU's WifE a.k.a Afuri KURAGE**

Ini hari Sasuke kagak masuk kuliah. Sakura yang melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan langsung berencana mau nengok dia. Alasannya ntar mau ngasih lihat pelajaran hari ini. Padahal aslinya Cuma pengen dua-duaan ama Sasuke _and_ sekalian pedekate ama calon mertua.

"Assalamualaikum!!" seru Sakura di depan rumah Sasuke. Dia ngucapin salam sambil sempet-sempetnya ngaca di jendela rumah Sasuke.

"Siapa ya?" Haku sebagai pembokat yang budiman langsung ngebukain pintu begitu ada yang ngetuk-ngetuk pintu. Padahal tadinya si Haku lagi asyik gitu-gituan ama anaknya Pak eR-Te.

Sakura takjub seketika waktu lihat Haku. Di pelototin Haku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Sialan cantik banget!!" maki Sakura di dalam hati. Sakura jalan kesamping Haku, lihat dia dari arah samping.

"Masih cantik!!" geram Sakura.

Sakura jungkir balik. "Tetep aja cantik!!!" teriaknya frustasi di dalam hati.

"Em.. maaf, Nona siapa ya?" Tanya Haku yang mulai khawatir kalau-kalau cewek di depannya ini adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

"Gue? Lah lu sendiri siapa??!" Sakura malah bales nanya. Dia mulai khawatir kalau-kalau cewek(?) bohai di depannya ini ada apa-apa ama Sasuke.

"Haku!!!" Itachi muncul dari ruang tengah nyariin si Haku. Begitu lihat Haku ada di depan pintu dia langsung nyamperin pembokatnya itu.

"Eh, kakak ipar!" Seru Sakura begitu lihat sosok Sasuke masa depan.

Itachi ngerutin dahinya begitu melihat Sakura.

"Siapa ni cewek? Minta sumbangan ya?" Tanya Itachi ke Haku. Haku Cuma gelengin kepalanya.

"What?? Emangnya tampang gue kayak orang minta sumbangan??" sembur Sakura nggak terima.

Itachi ngelus-ngelus dagunya dengan tampang serius kayak Albert Einstein yang lagi berusaha nahan sembelit.

"Enggak sih." Ujar Itachi kemudian.

"Ya iyalah! Secara muke cute kayak gue di kata minta sumbangan!" cerocos Sakura dalam hatinya bangga.

"Daripada minta sumbangan, muka lo mah lebih mirip mbok-mbok tukang rujak keliling." Lanjut Itachi tanpa dosa.

Sakura pundung dan langsung pulang tanpa pamit.

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Next Chapter** : _"Itachi_" si model majalah 'ehem-ehem'

**A/N :** Author mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review fic abal ini sampai sejauh ini. Pokokna selama ada yang mau review akan author lanjutkan =D

Author juga mau promosi fic lemon pertama author nih ^o^ *"what? Promosi?" ho-oh maklum author gag laku jadi butuh promo XD* gyahaha.

Klo ada waktu silakan di baca "My Temperamental Boy" fic lemon rated M jadi yang belum cukup umur ga boleh baca ya ;p. pairingnya SasuSai. Yang ga suka Sai ga boleh ngeflame lo coz author bisa BunDir klo tokoh di hina -..-. boleh ngeflame ceritanya tapi kira-kira ya, coz author bisa GanDir kalo ide ceritanya di hina _O_

Jadi begitulah kira-kira *apaan sih* ya sudah saya lupa mau ngomong apa lagi. Ja mata ne~~


	6. Itachi

**Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei**

**A/N : **Akhir2 ini saya lagi frustasi. Jadinya agak 'cerewet'. Buat yang ga suka A/N sgt disarankan meng-SKIP bagian ini. Soalnya ni critanya author lg curhat =D

Sebenernya FFn knp ya? Kmrn ga bisa upload or review lah skrg malah ga bisa baca review yg baru masuk -..-a

Padhl saya nie hoby baca review fanfic orang *bkn bc ficnya malah bc reviewnya* muahaha XD

Yah tapi setelah liat isi reviewnya ya jd tertarik bc ficnya hoho. Kesimpulan yg saya dapat, **fic yang bagus tidak berdasarkan review yg masuk. **Saya heran jg wktu bc fic yg bgus punya teman2 tp reviewnya sdkit -_- Mgkn seperti genre berkualitas dan popular ya. Ga semua yang popular itu berkualitas. And ga semua yang ga popular itu jelek. Tapi emank banyak fic bagus kok disini XD

Eniwei saya jd tersiksa gara2 ga bisa bc review fic teman2 yg laen . rese bgt! Moga admin FFn segera memperbaikinya -_-

Curhatan selesei

XD

Nb : jangan ada yg tersinggung ya. Anggap aja ada orang stress lagi bacot. Coz I'm realy in stressfull -_-"

**Balada Sasuke**

_**~Itachi~**_

**by : RYUUTAROU's WifE a.k.a Afuri Kurage**

Itachi adalah abang Sasuke satu-satunya. Umurnya 22 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Itachi seorang cowok yang lumayan ngetop. Wajahnya tampan dan postur tubuhnya athletis banget. Maklum dulu sebenarnya Itachi adalah mantan model majalah **Playgirl. **Tau kan? Majalah 'ehem-ehem' gitu. Tentu saja dia merahasiakan side jobnya itu dari keluarga dan teman-temannya. Kebayang gimana histerisnya Fugaku kalau tau anak kesayangannya adalah (mantan)model majalah 'HOT'.

Itachi berhenti jadi model majalah 'ehem-ehem' bukan karena dia ketahuan teman-temannya atau keluarganya namun dikarenakan dia mengalami pelecehan seksual. Ceritanya yang punya tuh majalah 'ehem-ehem' naksir ama Itachi. Sampe akhirnya suatu hari tuh orang nekat grepe-grepe paha mulus Itachi. Kontan si Itachi shock dan langsung _quit_ dari sana.

Kalau yang grepe-grepe Tom Cruise sih Itachi kagak masalah. Lah yang ini mah udah om-om bau tanah, mukanya kayak telor asin, botak pula! Kebayang wajahnya aja Itachi langsung mual and kagak selera makan satu bulan.

Semenjak jadi model majalah 'ehem-ehem' fans si Itachi kebanyakan adalah cowok. Mungkin karena keseringan dikejar-kejar makhluk yang sejenis dengannya, dia jadi hombreng beneran. Namun belakangan Itachi baru tau kalau ke-hombrengan dirinya sedikit banyak juga di pengaruhi dari DNA bokapnya.

Suatu hari di tanggal XX bulan XX tahun XX, Itachi ngurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Nie hari ceritanya Itachi lagi sedih lantaran dia habis putus ama JOKO, pacarnya yang asli wong JOWO. Si Itachi di putus secara sepihak oleh Joko. Mana di tinggal kawin lagi sama Joko. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Itachi.

"Kamu kok tega sih Jok, Jok am ague… hiks.. hiks.. Nggak bersyukur banget loe dapet gue! Paris Hilton aja gue tolak mentah-mentah demi loe…" Ratap Itachi lebbay sambil nonton bokep. Itachi nangis bombay sambil menghayati adegan panas nan hot di layar kaca.

Besoknya, Itachi udah lupa siapa itu Joko.

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Next Chapter : **'Itachi di culik stalker' bakalan ada yaoiness tapi sedikit kok XD


	7. Itachi diculik

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai**

**Balada Sasuke**

_**~Itachi Diculik~**_

**by : Afuri KURAGE**

Jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir emang berat banget. Ini hari Itachi lagi-lagi harus pulang larut malam. Mana ujan, becek, gak ada ojek pula. Jadilah Itachi harus ngesot dari kampus ke rumahnya.

Itachi berlari-lari kecil di bawah rintik-rintik hujan. Lagi enak-enaknya minum air hujan di jalan sepi, tiba-tiba aja mulut Itachi dibekap seseorang. Itachi meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari orang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia malah jadi pusing dan detik berikutnya Itachi kehilangan kesadaran.

Itachi akhirnya sadar setelah pingsan sekitar 4 jam-an. Dia mendapati dirinya ada di dalam sebuah kamar. Itachi bangun seketika. Dia melongo mendapati dirinya tidur di atas kasur berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink.

"No… norak banget!!" seru Itachi. Padahal aslinya dia ngiri banget pengen punya kasur yang kayak begini dari dulu tapi nggak keturutan.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" ujar sebuah suara. Itachi langsung menoleh kanan kiri tapi dia tidak nenemukan siapapun.

"Saya di belakangmu."

"GYAAA!!!" Itachi kaget setengah mati mendapati sosok berambut panjang dan pucat di dekatnya. "Kuntil bapak!!!!" Jerit Itachi horror.

Orang di sebelah Itachi langsung tersinggung disangkain kuntilanak ma Itachi.

"O… Orochi-senpai???" Seru Itachi begitu tuh orang bernama Orochi alias senpainya di kampus dulu ngelepas topeng Sadako yang dia pakai.

"Ke… kenapa aku ada di sini senpai? Ini dimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil pasang tampang paling cute ke senpainya itu.

Si Orochimaru penganut ilmu hitam yang hoby maen boneka voodo dan nyantet orang itu tersenyum misterius. Itachi langsung merinding melihatnya.

"Emm… senpai nyulik saya ya?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan super hati-hati. Bisa gawat kalau senpainya ini tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Bisa-bisa Itachi nanti di jadiin boneka jelangkung.

Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Orochimaru ini nguber-nguber Itachi dari dulu. Tapi karena Orochimaru ini nyeremin banget, Itachi jadi takut dan jaga jarak dari dia. Terlebih lagi ada gossip yang bilang kalau Orochimaru adalah persilangan antara manusia dan genderuwo.

Tapi semua gossip itu kayaknya nggak bener. Itachi mengamati seluruh dekorasi kamar ini. Semuanya di dominasi oleh warna pink alias merah jambu. Perut Itachi langsung mules membayangkan image 'genderuwo' Orochi dengan kamar yang serba pink ini.

Selagi Itachi sibuk ma pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja senpai-nya itu menindih tubuh Itachi.

"Waaaaa!!!" Jerit Itachi. Mukanya langsung merah padam begitu wajah Orochi tepat di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga, senpainya ini masih tergolong 'bishonen' di kampusnya.

"Se… senpai mau apa?" Tanya Itachi rada gagap. Namun senpainya itu nggak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia malah langsung 'menyerang' Itachi.

Itachi merasa sensasi yang amat aneh waktu lidah Orochi menjilati lehernya. Itachi menggeliat menahan geli. Dari leher pindah ke bibir, Orochi meng-kisu bibir Itachi. Orochi menciumnya dengan lembut lalu dia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Itachi. Awalnya Itachi meronta-ronta namun ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang minta nambah.

Setelah puas memperkosa bibir Itachi, Orochimaru lalu melepas kancing baju Itachi. Sepertinya dia udah nggak tahan pengen gituan.

"Ja… jangan senpai…" ujar Itachi sambil ngebantuin melepas kancing bajunya sendiri. Orochimaru sweatdrop.

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Next Chapter : "Kakashi" kemunculan anak pak eR-Te satu-satunya.**


	8. Kakashi

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai**

**Ini adalah kisah perbuatan tidak senonoh Haku dengan anak pak eR-Te.**

**Balada Sasuke**

_**~Kakashi~**_

Di suatu hari, keluarga Uchiha sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kakak beradik Uchiha lagi ngampus, nyonya Uchiha sedang menghadiri acara sunatan keponakannya, sedangkan tuan Uchiha sedang asyik indehoy dengan pacar gigolonya.

Tersebutlah pembokat keluarga Uchiha yang bernama Haku sedang menjemur pakaian di belakang rumah. Lagi asyik-asyiknya menjemur, Haku tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi. Seorang laki-laki pengacara (pengangguran nggak ada acara) sedang melototi Haku menggunakan teropong bintang dari atap rumahnya. Laki-laki berpawakan ceking ini bernama Kakashi. Anak pak eR-Te satu-satunya.

Sejak pertama melihat Haku, Kakashi langsung jatuh hati padanya. Untung baginya rumahnya dan keluarga Uchiha bersebelahan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Haku, Kakashi pernah melompat kekamar Haku dan memasang 30 candid camera disana. Alhasil, Kakashi mempunyai gambar Haku yang lagi ngorok dalam berbagai pose.

Di kisahkan hari itu, Kakashi tahu kalau semua keluarga Uchiha sedang tidak ada dirumah. Maka dia telah merencanakan (baca : rencana busuk) sesuatu untuk mendekati Haku.

Kakashi turun dari atap rumahnya begitu Haku hampir selesei menjemur pakaian. Dia menuju pekarangan belakang lalu memanjat dinding yang membatasi pekarangannya dengan pekarangan keluarga Uchiha.

"Siapa?" seru Haku terkejut waktu melihat Kakashi. "Maling jemuran ya?"

GUBRAK! Kakashi sukses terjungkal. "Bukan." Bela Kakashi. Dia mendekati Haku sambil pasang tampangnya yang paling kece, niatnya mau tebar pesona tapi entah kenapa malah kelihatan seperti orang yang lagi kebelet boker.

Kakashi dengan pedenya lalu mencium tangan Haku. Tapi dasar sial tuh tangan ternyata bau sambel terasi.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencuri hatimu tuan putri." Gombal si Kakashi sambil nahan muntah. Ternyata si Kakashi ini alergi sama bau terasi.

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba terdengar musik soneta group yang di gawangi sang haji Roma Irama yang mengiri gombalnya Kakashi. Haku yang ternyata fans berat bang Haji langsung luluh hatinya seketika.

Tampaknya Kakashi yang mempunyai predikat sebagai playboy cap ikan dorang ini telah berhasil mendapatkan cinta Haku si kembang desa. Tanpa babibubebo lagi, Kakashi langsung menggendong Haku kekamarnya. Tebak sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan kemudian.

**-----o0O0o-----**

**Next Chapter : "SAI" wuoooh akhirnya pacar author nongol juga *hyaaa hya-FG screaming* XDD XD**

**Sepatah dua kata :** fanfic ini updatenya lelet sekali ya. Gomen ne =,= gara-gara dirumah sudah ga pake spidi lagi jadi agak jarang akses internet lewat pc. Trus sebenarnya juga masa depan fanfic ini juga ga jelas (-_-)lll

Ni fanfic udah lama banget bikinnya. Sekalinya bikin langsung jadi 8,5 chapter. Chapter 9 Cuma ada setengah doank, belum selesei. Tapi habis itu ga pernah di lanjutin sama sekali mpe sekarang XD

Gaya bahasa gw juga udah beda jadi bingung juga mau lanjut apa kagak. Maklum saia mood2an kalo bikin fic =o=

Liat besok kira-kira chapter tentang Sai itu bisa selesei ato ga. Doakan ya minna =,=d

Well akhir kata, Sankyuu buat semua yang udah review fict yang asli garink ini ^^


	9. Sai

Maaf lama update-nya. Terima kasih sebelumnya buat para reviewer. XOXOXO

a Naruto Fanfict.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : AU, OOC, sedikit Bashing just for fun, Shonen Ai**

**Balada Sasuke**

_**Sai**_

Hari yang indah dan damai di Konoha. Hari yang teramat damai bagi Sasuke. Sejauh ini dia sudah melewatkan satu mata kuliah dengan damai dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Damai baginya karena wanita berambut pink tidak masuk hari ini hingga dia tidak bisa mengganggu Sasuke atau membuatnya jadi kebelet buang pup karena melihat tampangnya.

"Lu pesen apa Sas?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Lu sendiri?"

"Rujak cingur donk!" Jawab Naruto mantab.

"Cih! Selera loe emank kampungan." Cela Sasuke sambil nulis 'rujak cingur' di daftar pesanannya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan meraka telah datang. Naruto sweatdrop melihat pesanan Sasuke. "Sendirinya juga pesen rujak cingur!" Omel Naruto.

"Cerewet! Gue ni pesen rujak cingur tapi nggak pake cingur tau! Jadi ya nggak kampungan kayak loe!" Bantah Sasuke. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus dadanya mendengar kesintingan temannya itu.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk menyantap makanannya, seorang cowok berkulit pucat datang ke meja mereka dan menarik kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang in de hoy dengan rujak cingurnya tidak menyadari kedatangan cowok itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu menggrepe-grepe paha mulusnya. Sasuke segera memandang Naruto dengan tatapan curiga karena temannya itu pernah naksir pembokatnya yang notabene adalah cowok, dan siapa tahu sekarang dia malah naksir Sasuke.

Naruto yang menyadari arti tatapan Sasuke segera bereaksi, "Bukan gue enak aja lu! Noh!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah cowok yang kulitnya udah kayak mayat hidup di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke segera berbalik kearah sebelahnya dan terkejut melihat penampakan cowok itu.

"Gyaaa sejak kapan loe di sini!" Seru Sasuke. Sementara cowo pucat itu hanya tersenyum padanya. "Hai darling." Ujar cowo itu yang segera membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Darling, darling loe kata dadar guling apa! Gyaaa!"

Cowo pucat itu meremas-remas paha Sasuke membuatnya jadi meraung-raung tak karuan. Dengan kalap Sasuke menyambar garpu dan tersenyum laknat lalu menusukkannya pada tangan tak diundang yang ada diatas pahanya. Namun malang, tangan pucat itu dengan cekatan segara menghindar dan alhasil garpu itu sukses menusuk paha Sasuke sendiri.

"WADDAAWW!!!!" Sasuke yang lagi ketiban sial segera mengelus-elus paha malangnya sedang Naruto malah ketawa ngakak malihat tingkah temannya.

"Heh, ada di pihak siapa loe hah?!" Omel Sasuke sambil mengacungkan garpu kearah Naruto yang langsung menutup mulutnya sambil menahan ketawa.

"So, sory Sas, hidup mati gue cuma buat elu kok."

Sambil meringis menahan sakit Sasuke mengacungkan garpunya kearah cowo pucat itu. "Homo laknat sedikit aja lu sentuh gue, gue congkel tuh loe punya mata!"

"Wah, PMSnya parah nih?" sindir cowo pucat itu.

"WAKSS??!! Kurang ajar!!!" Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda hendak menusuk cowo itu dengan garpunya namun si cowo dengan cekatan menghindar dan dengan mudah dia menabok dan meremas pantat Sasuke. "Gyaaa dasar homo mesuuuuum!!!!!"

"Gyaahahahaha." Si cowo pucat tertawa laknat melihat mangsanya itu tersiksa lahir dan batin. Kali ini tangannya sudah siap untuk menyentil 'itu' mangsanya namun seseorang menarik kerahnya dan melemparkannya kebelakang. Si cowo pucat menabrak lantai dengan sukses.

"Heh bocah sial! Belum puas apa loe udah punya gue hah?!!" si cowo pucat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang beraninya membanting dirinya. Di lihatnya seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tato cinta di dahinya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya marah.

"Ehhh, honey Gaara, gyaa honey emang yang paling ganteng dan seksi, I luph you so much bibeh, muach! Muaach!" si cowok pucat langsung meluk dan kisu-kisu pacarnya namun sang pacar malah menampolnya berkali-kali dan membuatnya tepar seketika.

"Heh, Uchiha dekil! Jangan berani-berani loe deketin pacar gue lagi ato loe mau bernasip sama kayak dia!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap sosok si cowok pucat yang udah ga bernyawa lagi dan mereka langsung menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Selama masih waras, sampe matipun ga bakal gue deketin tuh homo." Bisik Sasuke yang disertai anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

**-----o0O0o-----**

Sankyuu for reading, review pleaseeee xD


	10. Sai II

**A/N** **: Maaf updatenya makan waktu yang sangat lama, terima kasih buat para reviewer sebelumnya~~ XOXO XDD**

**Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo, jumlah kata yang sedikit tiap chapter/pendek-pendek karena ini memang DRABLE. Semoga cukup jelas untuk salah satu reviewer yang nggak login :/**

**Balada Sasuke**

**~Sai II~**

Ada berita yang menghebohkan di kampus belakangan ini. Pasangan paling aneh bin ajaib, Sai dan Gaara mendadak putus. Kejadiannya tepat sehari setelah Gaara mergokin Sai lagi menganiaya Sasuke. Tak ayal nama Sasuke jadi dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini.

"Lumayan Sas numpang tenar." Ujar Naruto yang langsung disambut ayunan cangkul oleh Sasuke (maklum saat ini mereka lagi nyangkul di sawah pak RT buat nyari tambahan uang saku.)

"Masa iya si mereka putus gara-gara gue?" pikir Sasuke begitu pulang dari sawah. Mau ga mau dia jadi kepikiran juga. Seminggu setelah putus, Gaara langsung ngegandeng cewe baru. Cewe? Iya cewe, soalnya di kampus ga ada lagi stok cowok mulus kayak Sai. Adanya yang macam gorilla dengan bulu kaki dan dada yang lebat bak hutan Sumatra pindah. Ngebayanginnya aja Gaara udah merinding disko. Gimana kalau dia harus 'ehem-ehem' ma mereka entar? "Endang bambang mendingan eke tobat." cerocos Gaara jijay.

Sementara Sai? Wah.. jangan ditanya. Dia udah benar-benar kayak istri-istri yang ditinggal poligami ama suaminya. Tiap hari dia selalu duduk termenung di pojokan dengan di kelilingi aura-aura negative berwarna hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Singkat kata hidupnya berubah jadi suram.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu makin merasa tidak enak hati. Jika berpapasan dengannya, setidaknya biasanya Sai akan menabok pantatnya atau menggelitik pinggangnya, namun sekarang, melirik ke arah Sasuke saja tidak. Bukannya dia kangen digrepe-grepe atau dicolek-colek ma Sai, melainkan karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Seperti kalau Sakura yang tiba-tiba tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar dirinya atau Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengkriting rambutnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran laknat yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kalau nggak salah tadi Naruto berteriak soal tai kebo atau apa gitulah sambil masang tampang jijik kearahnya. Dan Sasuke baru sadar maksud Naruto sekarang.

**-o0O0o-**

"Menurut lo gue perlu minta maaf nggak?" Sasuke bertanya pada sobat baiknya di kantin. Mereka sedang menyantap makanan favorit mereka sekarang. Rujak cingur.

"Minta maaf apaan Sas?" Naruto balik tanya males-malesan. Sebenarnya dia lagi pengen puasa ngomong karena sedikit kesal gara-gara menu rujak cingurnya ketuker dengan punya Sasuke yang notabene 'nggak pake cingur.' Sementara Sasuke sendiri yang nggak sadar kalau makanannya ketuker sama Naruto nampak cuek bebek memakannya sambil berpikir, "Kok ada yang aneh ya ma ni rujak hari ini? Ada yang kenyal-kenyal gimanaaaa gitu. Tapi ciamik juga si rasanya."

"Soal si mayat idup itulah Nar!" Seru Sasuke kemudian sambil cemberut. Dia paling benci kalau dirinya dicuekin.

"Aaah lu mah idup dibikin ribet Sas! Noh samperin sono!" Naruto menunjuk meja paling belakang yang dihuni oleh sesosok makhluk pucat yang sedang bermuram durja sambil diam-diam melirik piring Sasuke. "Lumayan rujaknya masih banyak," pikir Naruto.

Sasuke menelan makanan yang dia makan dengan susah payah sambil mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mulai berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri : haruskah nyamperin tuh makhluk atau ngabisin rujaknya dulu baru nyamperin?

"Udah ah Sas banyak mikir lo!" Naruto menendang pantat Sasuke hingga dia terpaksa meninggalkan singgasananya. Sambil melotot ke arah Naruto dia berjalan males-malesan ke tempat Sai.

**-oOo—**

"Ehem, boleh duduk disini?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke langsung narik kursi di sebelah si makhluk pucat. Kelihatan banget kalau sebenarnya Sasuke ini nggak ngerti sopan santun.

Si makhluk pucat bernama Sai yang merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh, hai ganteng." Ujar Sai datar. Sasuke langsung mendadak mual di buatnya.

"Muka ma kata-katanya berbanding terbalik," pikir Sasuke waktu melihat muka Sai nampak seperti para prajurit perang yang tertangkap oleh kompeni, 'mati segan, hidup pun enggan.'

Setelah menyapa Sasuke ala kadarnya, Sai kembali ke kegiatannya semula, mengaduk-ngaduk nasi pecel yang di pesannya tanpa memakannya barang sebutirpun.

Sementara itu Sasuke mulai gelisah karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia bukan tipe-tipe cowok romantis yang akan mengusap-ngusap rambut seseorang yang lagi patah hati sambil berkata, "Tenang sayang, ada abang disini, cup cup ya jangan nangis." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi merinding sendiri.

"hmmm masih sedih ya?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian yang langsung menyesali pilihan kata-katanya. Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil meringis. Entah kenapa dia tadi terdengar seperti om-om mesum yang merayu anak ABG untuk diajak bobo bareng.

Sai menggeleng pelan tanpa susah-susah menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dirinya masih sok sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk nasi pecel yang udah nggak karuan bentuknya.

"Maap ya…" ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Sai lagi-lagi cuma menggeleng.

"Aduk mak susah!" ratap Sasuke dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia nyerah dan cuma naruh kepalanya diatas meja sambil nyembunyiin mukanya di antara sikunya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya sedikit buat ngintip si makhluk pucat. Sasuke menggerutu pelan dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dengar deh," ucapnya kali ini mantap. "Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau udah bikin kalian putus. Serius. Jangan bermuram durja teruslah."

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Sai. Tapi si makhluk pucat cuma menunjukkan muka bloon seakan-akan berkata, "Ni bocah ngemeng ma gue ya?" Tapi tentu saja itu cuma imajinasi Sasuke doang.

Begitu si makhluk pucat paham Sasuke ngomong apaan dia langsung tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan sumpah Sasuke melotot lihatnya sambil teriak di dalam hati, "OHMAIGOT MANIS AMAT SENYUMNYA! SAYANG DIA SEBANGSA AMA GUE! HUWAAAA!"

"Ehem," Sasuke berdeham untuk menenangkan sisi negative bin laknat dalam dirinya : sweet smile addict.

"Nggak papa kok Sasuke-kun. Honey Gaara aslinya emang udah bosen ma aku.. jadi dia cari-cari alasan aja biar bisa putus…" ucapan Sai terhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat dan air mata segera bercucuran di wajahnya. Sasuke yang panik cuma bisa nepuk-nepuk bahu Sai sambil melontarkan kalimat apapun yang terlintas di otaknya saat itu.

"Ehh… jangan nangis donk! Aduh…"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terus merayu Sai agar tidak menangis. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengganti Gaara. Tentu saja Sai walau shock, menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sementara Sasuke? Sepertinya tadi dia cuma refleks ngomong kayak tadi. Dan diapun berkhir dengan mengurung diri di kamar dengan tampang bak kembang desa yang di paksa kawin ma tuan tanah yang udah bulukan.

"POKOKNYA GUE KAGAK MAU NGAMPUS MULAI BESOK!"

**-o0O0o-**

A/N : garink amat yak T^T saya bikinnnya mendadak plus ga sempet baca ulang bab-bab sebelumnya T^T jadi mungkin gaya bahasanya agak beda ma chapter-chapter yang lalu apalagi belakangan saya moodnya bikin yang emo terus u_u

Hwaaa akhir kata terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca (_ _)

Terima kasih lagi kalau ada yang berminat review *-*


End file.
